


gay gay gay gay gay

by qrowrito



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: im testing something ill delete this





	gay gay gay gay gay

"i am gay"

"I Am Also Gay"

said kanaya

"we are all gay"

said rose


End file.
